User talk:CalleyFan
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the List of Season 14 Episodes page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:05, August 6, 2010 Re: Before I get Blocked Again... I except your apology. :) I don't think we really need a Chuggington page though. This is a site for Thomas info, not Chuggington. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then I am fine with that :) Hope you have a great day! CalleyFan 16:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You too! :) PS When you leave messages for other people, leave them on their talk page. It saves a lot of time for for you to get a response. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Wiki User Page There is a way, but you'd have to upload the images to Photobucket first. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Is Thomas the Tank Engine Racist? I know that when I say that it sounds pretty dumb. But if you think about it, Thomas only celebrates Christmas. There is only one holiday of various others celebrated on Sodor. Has Sodor ever celebrated Hannukah or Quanza? There are various other holidays out there too. I am Jewish, and I understand the fact that most people on earth celebrate Christmas, but that still doesn't mean we don't exist. One season, I would really like to see Thomas celebrate a different holiday than Christmas. I don't say Thomas is racist, but they should maybe even mention it...I hope to see some other holidays in Season 15 16. What do you think about my comment?CalleyFan 03:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice 2 C You on YouTube Thanks for the welcome. :) You could have done it on YouTube though. ;) (Sent a friend invite BTW.) At this time, we're not looking for any new admins. We'll be on the lookout for you though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Day of the Diesels PHOTO Where'd you find that one?! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :From the Thomas and Friends E-Newsletter! CalleyFan 04:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Did any new info get leaked with it? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Nothing but "Watch a sneak peak of the new movie:" then it showed the logo and the youtube video. CalleyFan 18:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well that's barely worth them sending the email. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Unlisted DVD??? That's the Play Date Pack. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: NEW SONG (Possibly) FOUND! Thanks for clearing that up! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Leaving? Hi, are you leaving the wikia? Will you be around the Chuggington wiki? JRCS talk to me 20:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Please don't. If you leave TTTEwikia. AT least stay on youtube. People will be in your way but dont leave. Charles the Smudger, Mao-Wep! 20:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Please, as FreeSmudger said, don't leave. Any problem you had today address to our Administrative team, and I'm absolutely sure they can help you. What happened today is an embarassement to the wiki, and rarely happens here. Losing a valuble user will do our community no good, so I ask you not to leave TTTE Wiki. Like I said before, the Admins can help you, and if you need anyone to talk to, I'm also here. Please don't leave. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Check your blog. I left a message for you that I hope will change your mind. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Hi heres what I wrote on the blog just now ::'I, Thomasfan, Toby7, Jamesis5, FreeSmudger and I hope some other users would love you to stay.This evening (In the British Time) should be a bad time for the wikia, It would be so embassresing for the wikia to lose a member of the still growing community, we all want to share all the good times with each other. and also some people agreed with you (bottom two comments) not everyone is against you, I'm not to start with, If you choose to leave, I hope you will stay on the Chugginton Wiki where I have been contributing for the last two days. and I hope my Thomas website engines blue circle thing of calley I made you. Will keep you thinking about us. signed JRCS hoping you will stay ' JRCS talk to me 21:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) hoping you will stay : )